


i dont understand why everything i adore (takes a different form when i squint my eyes)

by clairo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake Peralta, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, also in this fic dave is a bit of a dick haha, dave probs wouldnt do this in canon but hi!!! im an asshole as well, first time posting a fic and im surprised its not a stranger things fic lmao, i wrote this when i was 4 am and sleep deprived but i think its decent enough to post, im totally new btw! i watched all of b99 in 3 days (not my proudest record ik), just joined the fandom and for the first time i actually have something to give woo, mentioned amy santiago, sorry if characterization is slightly off oops, unbelievable i figured there would be an official tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairo/pseuds/clairo
Summary: Suddenly, this feels like a one night stand and he supposes it is but it's awkward when you have to work on a case with them and then watch them ask out the girl you've been pining over for the last year.





	

The sound of his barely working heater, his pounding heart, and Dave heavily breathing was almost overwhelming. (In a good way?) The last time Jake had done this was sophomore in college and he barely remembered it. Dave zipped his pants before flopping backwards onto Jake’s unmade bed. He wiped his mouth with his clammy hands. Jake pushed himself up and fell backwards with him, copying him unintentionally (for the first time probably). He turned his head and watched Dave pull a cigarette out of the pocket of his leather jacket and proceeded to light it. 

_Whoa._

Jake couldn't help but smile. Wearing a leather jacket during sex and then randomly pulling a cigarette out of nowhere? Um, _badass._ Smoke floated above Dave’s hickey covered scraggly face.

“Hey, could I ask you a question, man?” 

Play it cool, Jake told himself mentally. “Yep?” 

“After this case, could I ask Amy out?” He takes a drag, “If it's cool with you, of course.”

Like Dave had literally punched every ounce of happiness out of him, which he might as well have, his smile faltered slightly before forcing it to stay put. Was now really the best time to ask this question? He'd finally gotten his mind of Amy, having stressed out about her for what felt like years. He wanted to finally gather the courage to ask her out, break her “date no cops rule” maybe but there's no way Amy would chose him over Dave. But if somehow the case lasted longer, than Dave wouldn't ask her out! Just delay this case for a couple more days until he can ask Amy out. Easy as peasy, right? 

“Yeah. Yeah it's totally cool, ask her away. After this case, I guess.” An awkward laugh managed to make its way into his sentence. 

“Sure?” Another drag.

“Yeah, of course.” Jake managed to put on a more convincing grin. “I'm sure.” 

He stares at the ceiling with an achingly empty mind for a few silent moments. Now only the sound of smoke rushing into the air, and what he's pretty sure is his neighbors calling each other vulgar insults is all he can hear and suddenly it's overwhelming (and definitely not in the good way). 

Jake hears clatter besides him and looks only to find Dave gathering his stuff. He stands up, stumbles over something, presumably Jake’s laundry. Dave leans over and if Jake didn't feel like he just puked, he'd be appreciating the fuck out of that ass. Jake props himself up on his elbows and watches him head to the door. Suddenly, this feels like a one night stand and he supposes it is but it's awkward when you have to work on a case with them and then watch them ask out the girl you've been pining over for the last year.

He takes one more drag of his cigarette before opening the door. “Jake, I'll meet you in the car, yeah? I think I just got a lead on the case.” He throws an excited grin his way.

A nod is the only gesture of acknowledgment Jake makes. 

Dave smoothly slides out past the doorway and just before Jake can drop his head into the mattress and groan in complete frustration, he pokes his head back in.

“Oh and thanks.”

_For what?_

Mentally, he snaps his fingers. And just like that, Dave doesn't seem so cool anymore.

“You're, uh, welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> so jake is definitely bisexual


End file.
